


Text Drabbles

by fluffy_subtext



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles (usually porny) of Avengers in different situations.  Will add tags as chapters progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint/Phil 1

**Author's Note:**

> When my friends have bad days I'll usually send them short stories via text. This is a collection of that. Sorry about the formatting and I'll do my best to make sure to edit all the short hand.

Clint smirks down at Coulson before licking the palm of his hand and sliding it into the other man’s pants earning a hiss. 

“Barton, now is not the time.” Coulson glares up at him through his eyelashes. Its supposed to be threatening, Clint’s sure. But its the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, his heart seems to be caught in his throat as he kisses at the blush going across the older man’s face.

“Sir if I don’t do this now I will regret it for the rest of my life.” However short that may be when Coulson gets out of his restraints. They’re keeping the older man’s hands behind his back and Clint gives himself 5 minutes before the other agent is free. He kisses Coulson on the cheek before following the blush on his cheeks with his lips.

He’s gentle kissing over the bruises left from Hydra probably interrogating the senior agent. Clint growls kissing down the man’s throat as it gets exposed, his hand in Phil’s pants keeping a slow pace. 

“Barton.” Phil huffs pressing his bleeding forehead against Clint’s shoulder.

“I thought you were dead sir.” Clint admits pulling away to look Coulson in the eyes. He licks his lips wanting to confess everything. How he had gotten in a fight with the agent that was supposed to be watching Phil’s back. How he regretted never telling the older man how he felt. “Anderson said you were dead.”

“Anderson is an idiot.” Phil humms bucking his hips against Clint’s hand. “Also a double agent.”

“We figured it out.” Clint wraps his free arm around Coulson tightly not wanting to let go. He leans forward to kiss the man on the lips. “Please sir, I want to … need to …”

Coulson’s hands are on both sides of his face and the older man is kissing back. Clint sags slightly in relief that he isn’t getting the shit kicked out of him. He knows Phil can do it if he really wanted to.

They kiss gently and slow paced. Clint is letting Phil lead it, doesn’t want to accidently press against any injury. He slowly moves his arm around the other man to join the other one at Phil’s pants. They undo the pants and lower them as Clint stears the other man to lean against a wall so he can block him in.

“Clint, where’s everyone else?” Phil gasps against his lips as Clint takes him in his hand again.

“ETA 15 minutes.” He answers before kissing him again. “I might have rushed ahead without back up.” He smiles. Phil glares at him before pulling him forward for another kiss.

“Then hurry up.” 

“Yes sir.” Clint smiles, his heart is beating a mile a minute and it not longer has anything to do with the guys he had to take down to get here. He drops to his knees and treasures the rare surprised face Phil gives him before taking the other man into his mouth.

“Barton.” Phil hisses a hand running through his hair. Clint slides his tongue over the shaft and sucks on the salty taste. He watches Phil’s face as the other man watches him intently. 

It doesn’t take long for Phil to tug on his hair and hiss out a warning before he’s coming and Clint swallows it, closes his eyes and focuses on taking it all in. He cleans up as much as he can with his mouth before stuffing the man back into his pants. He smiles up at the older man.

“Sir.” He grins as Phil pulls him up and kisses him hard. He lets out a surprised noise as the man grabs his erection through his pants.

“I’m going to have to debrief you later on appropriate work behavior.” Phil says through dark eyes. “Then I want you to fuck me if you’re up to it.” 

Clint stumbles when Phil releases him and goes to meet the SHIELD agents that are entering the warehouse.

“Sir, yes sir!”


	2. Clint/Phil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles (usually porny) of Avengers in different situations. Will add tags as chapters progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When my friends have bad days I'll usually send them short stories via text. This is a collection of that. Sorry about the formatting and I'll do my best to make sure to edit all the short hand.

"Hn shit." Clint sucked in a sharp breath as a hand pressed against his bulge in his pants. 

"Quiet." Coulson growls pressing his body against Clint's back. The older man kisses the back of his neck before moving his hands to finally undo Clint's pants.

"Thank God." He breathes and Coulson chuckles behind him. "I'm surprised sir." He bites his lip to not cry out when Coulson wraps a warm hand around his erection and starts pumping. "I thought base was off limits."

He moans.

"Think of this as a once in a lifetime fuck then." Coulson grinds against his ass and Clint has to grab his hand to stop the motion.

"Oh God, if this is a dream ... " Clint licks his lips. "Sir, please fuck me now. I can't last much longer."

"I want you to cum first." Coulson fights off his hand and starts pumping him again. "Then I'm going to fuck you until you cum again."

"Jesus sir." Clint gasps out before he's coming against the wall in front of him. "You." He breathes. "You can't just say shit like that."

"Got what I wanted didn't I?" The man whispers into his ear and Clint shivers. "Now clean up, Fury is waiting for us."

"Wha-but what about-" Coulson grins and turns him around enough to get a kiss.

"I never said when."

"Fuck that!" Clint pushes Coulson to the wall behind him. "We're going to be late and everyone is going to know why!" He drops to his knees in front of the other man. "You can't go missing for three days and expect me to let you get away with this." Clint glares up at Coulson. "You're spending the next week in our bed getting debauched."

"Yes sir." Coulson deadpans with a small smirk, he runs his hands through Clint's hair before the other man pulls his erection out and goes down.

They're a lot later to the meeting than planned but Fury just sighs with a smirk and shakes his head.


End file.
